Fooling you
by sumisweet
Summary: King James of Gryffindor decided that his son must get marry. Searching through the whole Kingdom, the King found three suitable girls. Now all Prince Harry has to do is choose one of the chosen girls to be his wife. But what? One of the girls is a boy?


Fooling you

By Sumisweet

Beated by Spideria

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters form the " Harry Potter" series are not mine. They belong to the great oh all so powerful JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters for pur entertainment and enjoyment only, not to make a profit.

Author Note: Hey guys! I'm back with ::: Da di dum da::: another story! I hope you guys will enjoy this amusing fic I just wrote. Enjoy!!!!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[]Chapter one[]

You're a boy

Jogging down the road was a blond girl. Her white spring dress flowed behind her as she   
jogged down to the market. Her long hair was tied with a blue ribbon, securely holding the   
golden locks. Blue eyes shone with happiness as the girl arrived at the market. Pearl-white   
teeth sparkled visibly, as the girl smiled at the fishermen.

"I see that you have some big catches today, Peare" Draco said, smiling at the old   
  
fishermen, and his two sons.

"You're right about that! Look here, fat catfishes. Do you want to buy any, Draco?" Peare   
  
asked, offering the fattest fish out of his batch to Draco.

Draco weighed the fish expertly on her slender hand. The Catfish looked fresh and very   
healthy. This fish would make a fine mighty meal for tonight, thought Draco.

"How much is it, Peare?" Draco asked the old man.

"Ten pounds, but for you, I'll give you this fish for seven pounds." The old fisherman winked at   
Draco, who giggled in return.

"Deal, but you and your sons must have dinner with my father and me tonight in return for   
your generosity." Draco demanded, while still giggling.

The old man grinned happily and replied, "It would be an honor to eat dinner with you. You're   
the best cook in this village, Draco. Here's your fish."

Draco took out a small pouch of money around her neck and counted seven pounds and gave   
it to Peare. Putting the wrapped fish in her basket, Draco flashed the two sons a breathtaking   
smile before she left to get more shopping done.

Peare looked after the cheerful girl until she disappeared into another part of the open   
market.

Looking over at his two boys, he smiled knowingly.  
"Do any of you boys fancy Draco? She would make a fine wife, someday." Peare smiled at   
his two blushing boys.

Sam, the oldest at about 18, blushed and stuttered something about   
studying and no time to think about girls. Blaise, Peare's second son who had just turned   
16, blushed and laughed.

"Don't you dare even think about it, Father. We're not interest in Draco." Blaise said, while   
fidgeting a bit.

"Uh huh. Sure, but one day, Draco will be swept away if one of you doesn't make a move.   
Draco is a very special girl. She's unlike any other girl in this village. Look at her; she isn't   
scared of getting dirty at all. Sometimes, I even think she is a boy instead of a girl." Peare   
sighed.

"Well, I have to go, father. I'll see you at lunch, Sam." Blaise waved at his father and brother   
before running off.

"I wonder where that boy goes off to, all day." Peare sighed tiredly.

Sam smiled, knowingly, and said, "Oh you don't know, pop? He's off to see Draco. Those   
two are always together. I see Blaise at Draco's house, every afternoon, when I walk to Mr.   
Walker's house."

"Really? Why didn't he tell me?" Peare asked.

"Probably too embarrassed to admit it." Sam snickered.

"Oh well. I'll let that boy control his own life. Let's go catch some more fish for the market."   
Peare dragged his oldest son out to the harbor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise shouted out to the blond-headed girl.

Draco turned around and looked at Blaise, who slightly flushed. Smiling evilly, Draco put   
down her basket and walked toward Blaise, giving the brown-haired boy a hug and a peck on   
the cheek. Blushing furiously, Blaise stuttered something very unintelligently. Draco giggled   
cutely and covered her mouth, daintily, with her small hand.

"Stop acting like that, Blaise. I'm just teasing you. Want to walk me home? I'm done with my   
shopping." Draco said cheerfully, slapping Blaise hard on the back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Blaise pouted.

"Oh come on, you're 16 years old, and yet you act like a little kid." Draco joked cheerfully.

"Maybe I am a little kid. A little kid who loves cookies." Blaise pouted cutely and gave Draco   
his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, stop it. Fine! I'll give you some of those cookies I made last night," Draco said, rolling   
her eyes.

"Come on. I really need to get home and make lunch." Draco said hurriedly.

"Okay, okay, okay, but here; let me carry that basket for you." Blaise offered.

"I can carry it just fine. It's not that heavy." Draco said, smiling at Blaise for the offer.

Blaise smiled back at Draco and, together, he and Draco walked to her house. Stopping in   
front of a yellow house, Draco and Blaise walked up to the front door. Draco took out a key   
from her pocket and opened the door.

"Come in, Blaise." Draco offered.

Draco walked into the kitchen while Blaise walked into the living room. Draco's house was   
plain, yet comfy and cheerful. Draco moved here with her father ten years ago, when she was   
only five years old. Her mother had been killed by a disease, leaving Draco and her father   
behind. Sitting down on one of chairs in the living room, Blaise waited for Draco.

"Blaise! Here are some cookies!" Draco popped out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies in   
her hands.

Setting the plates down on the small table in the middle of the living room, Draco flopped   
down on one of the chairs and sat down next to Blaise. Leaning forward, Draco gave Blaise   
another kiss on the cheek, making the poor boy, who was stuffing himself with Draco's   
home-made cookies, blushed like mad.

"Will you stop teasing me already, Draco?" Blaise asked, still a little red.

"What? I thought you wanted to be kissed by a beautiful blond girl." Draco said innocently,   
fluttering her blond eyelashes charmingly.

"Oh stop it, Draco. You're a boy." Blaise sighed deeply.

"Oh, so what? You're the only one who knows besides my father. Anyway, I thought you   
fancied girls. Oh my god! You fancy boys, don't you!?" Draco gasped, pointing at Blaise, who   
was, once again, bright red again.

"What!? Said who? I . . .I . . .I . . . "Blaise stuttered.

"Hee, hee, hee, you can't hide it from me, Blaise. I'm your best friend! Beside, I caught you   
kissing Colin Creevey yesterday, at the lake." Draco laughed.

"Oh my god! You saw me?" Blaise stared at Draco, having been caught red-handed.

"Ha ha ha! Of course I did. So, was Colin a good kisser?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah . . ." Blaise said with a slightly dazed at the memory.

Draco snickered and then walked up to Blaise, settling down on his lap. Licking Blaise's   
earlobe seductively, Draco whispered into his ear, "Better than me?"

Blaise turned to stone with shock written all over his face. He gaped at Draco with wide eyes,   
and started to stuttered uncontrollably. Draco got off Blaise's lap and let out a cheerful laugh.

"Oh gosh. Blaise, I was just teasing you. You are so gullible. More cookies?" Draco offered   
cheerfully.

"No, thank you. So where's your dad?" Blaise asked, who seriously wanted to change the   
subject.

"My father? He's out, checking on something. The captain gave him an erder to go get   
something from the Gosent Village. He won't be here for lunch, but I'm sure he'll be back   
before dinner." Draco replied, as he nibbled on a piece of sugar cookie.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Blaise asked as he picked up another cookie.

"Sure." Draco answered, swallowing a piece of cookie.

"Why do you dress like a girl?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, that's easy. It's because I want to. It's cool being both a girl and a boy at the same   
time. Besides, I get to kiss more boys this way." Draco winked.

"Really, Draco? So it's not because you look exactly like a girl?" Blaise teased, knowing that   
Draco would be really annoyed by this.

"I do not look like a girl. Well I do, but I still look like a boy, don't I?" Draco whimpered as   
tears began forming in his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Well, yeah, but you look more like a girl than a boy. Maybe if you cut your hair shorter,   
you'd look more like a boy." Blaise offered hopefully.

"But I love my hair!" Draco whined, holding his hair protectively.

"Oh, Draco. Stop acting like a girl." Blaise pleaded.

"I always act like a girl," Draco said with a tone of amusement.

"Yeah, but . . . but . . . When are you going to tell everyone that you're a boy?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm, I don't know yet, but I'm pretty sure it's not now." Draco answered thoughtfully.

"Draco, they are going to find out sooner or later." Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? I mean, how could they?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at Blaise.

"Easy, your chest!" Blaise pointed at Draco's chest and laughed out loud.

Draco blushed and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Hey, watch where you're pointing!"

"Ha ha ha! You're so funny, Draco! Ha ha ha! But hey, what do you use to form your breasts   
in your dress?" Blaise sniggered.

"Fabrics, of course." Draco answered, blushing.

"Ha ha ha! I wonder what the town's reactions will be when they find out that you're a boy.   
Hey, can you make lunch? I'm hungry." Blaise said, after hearing his stomach grumble.

"You just ate ten cookies! How could you be hungry? Besides, you just really ticked me off."   
Draco grinned evilly.

"No! You must make lunch! I'm sorry, alright? About the cookies thing, I don't know. That's   
not important, though. What is important, though, is that I'm hungry, and you're the best chef   
in the whole village. So start cooking!" Exclaimed Blaise, pushing Draco into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm going." Draco smiled at Blaise, " but you have to help me."

"Deal!" Blaise smiled back happily.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author Note: Yay you finished chapter one! Now for my usual threats!

Goods replies and reviews = Chapter Two

Bad replies, reviews, and flames = No Chapter Two 

Well, ta ta ta! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
